Quebrado
by Tsuki girasol
Summary: [Drabble] [Twincest] Kanon veía el reflejo de su hermano mayor, a través de la consciencia que no se delimitaba. Excepto que la compañía de Saga, era un sueño que lo había vencido.


**Pequeño drabble de Saga x Kanon. Un ligero twincest. Espero sea de su agrado. Es la primera vez, que manejo a esta pareja.**

* * *

Kanon detesta algunas noches como estás, cuando los resquicios del insomnio abruman su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cada vez que le fue posible, él miraba el viejo reloj que estaba empotrado en la obscura pared de la escueta habitación, que compartía con su gemelo mayor. Ya eran las tres de la madrugada, pero él no deseaba dormir en aquel instante. Girando de nuevo sus orbes verdes, para volver a prestar atención a Saga, que se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño. La suave figura de su hermano mayor estaba tumbado en la otra cama, localizado a casi a un metro de distancia. La penumbra era magnánima, en donde la noche había atesorado fugazmente los rayos dorados de la esfera radiante del sol.

Las sabanas se mostraban bastante desalineadas, encima del camastro de Kanon, al estar el propio muchacho remolineándose inquieto hasta por un par de horas, sin poder conciliar todavía el ansiado sueño.

Él pestañeo con una parsimonia inherente a su aburrimiento, desenterrando la almohada que se había caído al piso, recogiéndola lentamente con su mano derecha. Intentando acomodarse de nuevo, desparramándose en el colchón, dejando que su mejilla descansara sobre la funda fría. En ese momento, Kanon se permitió respirar muy hondo. Comenzando a sentir su cuerpo más relajado, pero su cabeza estaba en otra cosa, en ciertos ajenos pensamientos. El adolescente observaba como Saga tenía la piel pálida, el cabello largo y azul, las facciones serias de ese rostro, su carácter insufrible a veces, pero a pesar de ello, su hermano mayor era hermoso.

Si ni quisiera analizarlo mucho, Kanon extendió una mano para intentar tocar aquella imagen, inclusive con la distancia que había entre ambas camas. La imagen de su gemelo recostado en el catre, era horrorosamente encantadora. Y de pronto, él se sintió embelesado de esa fatalidad que acaba de revelarse. Involuntariamente, el martilleo de los sentimientos controversiales que estaban emergiendo en su corazón, se echó hacia atrás alegóricamente en su mente, porque estaba siendo testigo de cómo se iba difuminando la fina línea que separaba una relación fraternal de hermanos, de algún otro afecto que se convertiría en una sincronía imperfecta revuelta de adoradas obsesiones, pero catalogado como la vertiente de lo que se denomina amor.

Al menos en ese día y en esa noche, el gemelo menor dormiría sin soñar, porque las pétalos y las hojas de su enredadera mental, representando la de por sí difícil convivencia con su hermano, en un excesivo grabado de los murmullos astutos que ambos emitían cuando entrenaban en el Santuario, luego cuando había golpes y se consolaban posteriormente, y las pocas sonrisas que todavía se mantenían en sus rostros.

La melancolía que se desprendía en la rutina gris de cada día, iban convirtiéndolo en un prisionero. Kanon, no podía esperar nada eventualmente, sí continuaba subiendo y bajando los peldaños de un desgastado recorrido, que parecía no finalizar nunca. Y no obstante, sí hubiese alguna luz, está persistentemente se lo llevaba a los anzuelos del dolor. Él se sofocaba muchas veces y se perdía en las benevolentes risas, al no perder de vista, los ojos almendrados de Saga que le mostraban muchas veces, una plácida malicia. No había razón comprensible, pero la verdad era que la luz de la consciencia se fue apagando en los dos hermanos.

El reflejo de su gemelo mayor era su reflejo aferrado. Junto con el respirar de un último sueño. Al punto en que todo permaneció en la oscuridad. Y del otro lado, Kanon considerándose intangible al tacto lejano de los dedos y manos de su hermano. Como si se llegará a presentar de una nueva escena, siendo inicialmente distante, inclusive que estuvo tan cerca de sentirse ausente.

En seguida todo quedo en un incógnito silencio. Su reflejo quedó atrapado. Al final, él estaba con Saga. Temiendo lo que iba a encontrar, mientras se iba apagando, deteniendo sus movimientos, él estaba procesando la posibilidad de seguir esperando una sutil cercanía, a quizás tener que hallarse con una seguridad que todavía no poseía, y simplificando que se sentía quebrado.


End file.
